merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WoodlandGirl/ A Period of Independence
Hello! I just signed up, but I have been coming to this wiki for a long time :) Can't wait to contribute!! ''**Spoilers** ''for The Kindness of Strangers So! After watching this episode I became very excited, because I feel the plot has finally began to pick up again and we were given a lot to think about! First off, fangirl time: OMG so much action! This episode was really intense >.< Merlin got hurt D:! The dragon appeared!! Ahhhhh!!! SO AWSOME *-* Ok, now what I wanted to talk about. After watching this I feel we have a new scenario after so much repetition. Merlin is finally understanding what is lies ahead and has to make the choice in whether he can accomplish his goals or not. Not only did Merlin learn more about the future, but he is now crossing into a new stage of independence. Gaius is no longer contributing as much to Merlin's decisions. In this case, Merlin purposely ignored Gaius's warning. Although we have seen this many times before, it is no longer Merlin who is making the error, but Gaius instead. Merlin is getting to a point where he is less dependent on Gaius and thinks about what he must do in order to stop Arthur's death. This episode was also mainly focused on Merlin, we saw very little of Arthur, who tends to dominate the show at times. The only things that mainly repeated in this episode was Alator and Finna's deaths. The few who know about his magic, die in the end. I personally disagree with the many frustrated posts about this happening so often, because I think it's on purpose. Merlin is the sole warlock who is capable of handling this destiny. He has help along the way, but now that the end is near, and must act on his own accord. The death of Alator and Finna just adds to the fact that Merlin is alone and cannot stray from what he must do. Magic will be revealed, but I think we should be patient. Without this repetition of death, Merlin would not have developed into the character he is now. Another perfect example is Kilgharrah.''' '''Merlin gets injured and relies on FInna to take him to safety. After her sacrifice, Merlin is left alone on the rooftop of the tower barely holding on. To save himself, he calls the great dragon who heals his wound. Even though Merlin was saved by Kilgharrah, he learns that it may be the last time. Kilgharra is wounded and reveals that he is to die soon. Merlin's main source of advice and safety is stripped away from him. He can no longer call on him for help or healing. I feel I am getting repetitive, so I will just sum this up: Merlin is entering the final stages of his growth and is making more independent decisions. This will all lead up to the end, where Merlin will be at his most powerful state. All the events up to this episode were necessary and will make a difference in Merlin's future. Other noticeable facts: ~We are finally seeing more blood, adding to the darker tone of the show(I love it!) ~Merlin is becoming the main focus again Questions: ~ A spoiler for season 5 said Merlin will struggle with dealing with using good or bad magic. I thought we might see some dark Merlin.... but we haven't. I hope that happens at some point! Sorry that wasn't very organized >.